Secret Wars Too Vol 1 1
* * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Numerous Unnamed New Yorkers * * Street Entertainer Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality (Alternate Earth-1218) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Marvel Comics ******* * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Jonathan Hickman awkwardly concludes his pitch to Marvel about the current Secret Wars storyline, which elicits mixed reactions from his fellow editors and writers. Dan Buckley declares that every writer in Marvel will focus on the event, and orders them to wrap up all current storylines and replace them with Secret Wars tie-ins. Buckley expresses the risks involved with going forward with the storyline, and expects everyone to do their best, but Hickman is nervous as he has not yet formulated an ending for the storyline. Out of anxiety, Hickman pukes in the company's restroom, where Doctor Doom helps him wash up and persuades him to keep him as the major antagonist of the story. Hickman suddenly craves for a hotdog, and offers one to Doom, who denies due to it not fitting in his mouth hole. Doom advises Hickman to do nothing over the lack of an ending, jokingly saying that Hickman's work will be eventually insignificant, saying "Whatever stories you tell will eventually be replaced by other stories. Or worse, be reimagined or repurposed." Doom ultimately tells him to admit to his bosses, due to the jobs of his fellow writers being on the line, before "annihilating" someone in a Spider-Man outfit for fun. Hickman eventually admits his lack of an ending for Secret Wars to Axel Alonso and Tom Brevoort, who assure him that they believe Hickman could pull it off. If he succeeds, they would do a victory tour; if not, they would distance themselves from him, possibly publicly shame him into doing Secret Wars Too, and eventually fire him. An editor's note later states that Hickman has been fired. | StoryTitle2 = Great Incomprehensibility | Writer2_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler2_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Inker2_1 = Jacopo Camagni | Colourist2_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor2_4 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * ** *** Unidentified domain with remains of "Earth-617" **** Items: * * * | Synopsis2 = In Earth-617, Spider-Man witnesses a Thor guard chase after a burglar. Spider-Man's angels of his better angels advise him to stop the burglar, who might kill his Uncle Ben. He simply calls out the burglar, who becomes distracted enough for Thor to subdue the burglar. Spider-Man, under his civilian identity, Peter Parker, arrives home to Uncle Ben and Aunt May, where he discovers an immense amount of cash and jewelry. Suddenly, a vigilante named Glider-Man arrives, who reveals that Uncle Ben had killed and stolen from his Uncle Glen. Uncle Ben and Glider-Man go into a scuffle, but they are interrupted by Slider-Man, who has sandwich powers and accuses Glider-Man's Uncle Glen as a contract killer who murdered his Uncle Sven. Several costumed heroes which rhyme with Spider-Man's name arrive at the house, accusing each preceding hero of their uncles killing their uncles with similar rhyming names. Parker and Aunt May are left to watch as the vigilantes brawl at their house. | StoryTitle3 = Pizza Quest | Writer3_1 = Kate Leth | Penciler3_1 = Brittney Williams | Inker3_1 = Brittney Williams | Colourist3_1 = Megan Wilson | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor3_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor3_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * Rule 63 ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * Mutant * Dog * * Cosmic Beings * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Last Days of D-Man | Writer4_1 = Kyle Starks | Penciler4_1 = Ramon Villalobos | Inker4_1 = Ramon Villalobos | Colourist4_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Wil Moss | Editor4_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor4_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor4_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Numerous Unnamed New Yorkers * * * Races and Species: * * Cosmic Beings Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* * ** * ** *** **** **** *** Items: * | StoryTitle5 = #Gal''Hacked''Tus | Writer5_1 = Rob Guillory | Penciler5_1 = Rob Guillory | Inker5_1 = Rob Guillory | Colourist5_1 = Rob Guillory | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Wil Moss | Editor5_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor5_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor5_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Galactus Supporting Characters: * Heralds of Galactus ** Jessica Jones ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Antagonists: * S.J. Watcher (Uatu) * Ben Parker of Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen * A-Ben-Gers ** Captain America (Ben Parker) ** Iron Man (Ben Parker) ** Thor (Ben Parker) ** Black Widow (Ben Parker) ** Hawkeye (Ben Parker) ** D-Man (Ben Parker) Other Characters: * Jason Aaron * Skrull * Luke Cage of Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen * Danni Cage of Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen * Iron Fist of Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen * Numerous Uncle Bens of Domain 615 * Mephisto of Hell's Kitchen's Kitchen Races and Species: * Cosmic Beings * Humans * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Museum ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * and * Quicksilver® Energy Drank | StoryTitle6 = The Bear Without Fear | Writer6_1 = Ryan Browne | Penciler6_1 = Ryan Browne | Inker6_1 = Ryan Browne | Colourist6_1 = Ryan Browne | Letterer6_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor6_1 = Wil Moss | Editor6_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor6_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor6_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * '90s Cyclops (Scott Summers) * New X-Men Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Original Cyclops (Scott Summers) Supporting Characters: * Beardevil * Foggy Bearson * Jean Grey Antagonists: * Wolverine (Logan) * Foggy Nelson Other Characters: * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) of Domain XXX * Jean Grey of Marvel All-Bear Races and Species: * * Humanoid Bears * Locations: * ** *** **** *** ** Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle7 = Doom: Behind the Tyranny | Writer7_1 = Eric Powell | Penciler7_1 = Eric Powell | Inker7_1 = Eric Powell | Colourist7_1 = Eric Powell | Letterer7_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor7_1 = Wil Moss | Editor7_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor7_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor7_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) Supporting Characters: * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Black Panther (T'Challa) Other Characters: * Beyonder * Fantastic Four * John Byrne * Cynthia von Doom * Gandalf * ABBA * Paste-Pot Pete (Peter Petruski) Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality (Marvel Comics characters act out their stories) ** Marvel Comics *** Marvel Comics Cafeteria Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE BEYONDERS TRY THEIR (SCARY, EXTRA-DIMENSIONAL) HAND AT MARKETING: • We are Beyond. Dreamers. Destroyers. All of reality our whim. And frankly… we get bored. • These tales from across the multifarious domains of Battleworld – not of heroism or consequence, but of humor – provide a brief respite from millennia of omnipotence. • We cannot be comprehended by the miniscule human mind. Turn your attention to this book instead of trying. • You are welcome. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included